Fire and Ice
by selena23loveless
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro is sent to Makai to bring one of the last koorime to Seireitei. Only that this mission won't be as peaceful as the young Captain thinks.
1. The Mission

I wrote this for my best friend, because she's a fan of both Hiei and Hitsugaya. The truth is both are amazing, aren't they?! And they have a lot of things in common. Since I can't write shonen ai for a straight anime/ manga this is going to be ONLY friendship between Hitsugaya and Hiei (even if some of you might see hints of sth else). Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and there aren't any Shinigami/ Arrancar/ Hallows/

Demons at my house (unfortunately).

**Fire and Ice **

Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku laid on the couch with an almost empty bottle of wisky in her lap. It was a hot summer day, one of those days when you want nothing more than to stay in the pool all the time and drink ice tea or eat ice-cream. Lazily, she removed herself from the couch walking unsteadily towards the door, in search of a place with less heat.

When she opened the door a cold air hit her suddenly and she thought she was in heaven. A beautiful landscape of silvery ice was developed before her eyes.

- Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru! Matsumoto could distinguish the voice of her Captain in the snowy wind. Captain Hitsugaya Toushiro, the youngest and most skilled captain of his age from the entire Gotei 13, was practicing his bankai at full power, with his wings of ice widely spread.

Matsumoto, mesmerized by the view and completely forgetting the skating rink created by Hyorinmaru, ran happily towards her captain. Or at least she tried to run…

- Taichoooooooooo, her voice trailed off as she slipped on her back and went spinning right in the opposite wall.

-Matsumoto?! Toushiro spotted her and stopped his bankai, landing gracefully near the wall. What are you doing? Are you all right?

-I'm fine, really! The orange-haired Shinigami answered getting up clumsily and trying to find her tongue in order to count her missing teeth. Toushiro supported her so that she wouldn't fall on ice again.

- How many times have I told you not to interfere with my training? You could injure yourself, like today. Or I would by accident, if I don't have enough control over my attacks.

-I'm sorry, Taichou! But you know…urayamashi desu…you're enjoying this cool air and beautiful landscape while the rest of us is melting in the summer heat. I want a bit of ice and cool air for myself! All the heat is damaging my skin, claimed Matsumoto childishly and hugged her captain, rubbing her face off his clothes.

- Ah, get away! You've been drinking again, haven't you?!

- Just one glass…but I think it was a cursed one 'cause it kept filling itself.

-Hn! Baka…now stop clinging on me like that!

- But this way I can be close to the cold, replied the woman tightening her embrace.

- The coolness isn't coming from me, but from Hyorinmaru. Now get away!

- Than I want Hyorinmaru!

-What? No way! Do you even realize what you're asking? I can't just give my zanpakuto away like that!

-But I want it! Pleeeeease! Begged Matsumoto close to crying.

-Enough! I don't know how come you find all the drinks when I hide them from you, but you're like a child. Snap out of it!

-I want the zanpakuto! Give it to me! Please! Now Matsumoto was really crying and clinging to her captain like her life depended on it. Toushiro was desperate. Fortunately for him, a hell butterfly caught their attention.

-I'm being summoned, concluded Toushiro depositing Matsumoto on safe land and heading towards the door. Before exiting Toushiro turned his head one last time towards his Lieutenant.

-Matsumoto, one more thing…

-Hm? The Shinigami woman was still bearing a sad childish expression on her face. Are you giving me Hyorinmaru? She asked hopefully. Toushiro sighted.

-No….just make sure you wear decent clothes by the time I return, he said with a quick glance at her very summary outfit. With that he left the 10th division headquarters and headed towards the center of Seireitei, where he had been summoned by the Captain Commander.

When he entered the Captain Commander's office, the older man faced him from his chair.

-You summoned me, Sou-Taichou!

-Yes, Hitsugaya Taichou. I want you to investigate the northern territory outside Seireitei: the Makai.

-The demon world?

-Yes. There is a certain youkai race, the ice maidens, koorime. Their tears materialize in a beautiful and precious gem that is worth a lot in Soul Society and even the human world. That is why koorime are often haunted down by other youkais and soon they will become endangered specie. I want you to bring a koorime here, so we can protect her from outside threats.

-You want to bring one of them here? Asked Toushiro surprised.

-Yes, for the preservation of her own race. Koorime are very gentle and shy creatures, but with amazing abilities nonetheless. It would be a shame to lose them. Koorime's abilities are related to ice so I decided to give this mission to you, since your zanpakuto is ice type.

-Kuchiki Rukia's zanpakuto is also an ice type. How come you don't send her?

-Kuchiki is in the human world at the moment, with the shinigami substitute. That lives only you in charge of this mission.

- So I can bring any koorime?

-Yes, as long as she comes on her free will. We want to reach a hand, not force them. Try to befriend the koorime, tell her about Seireitei and how she can feel at home here.

_A peaceful mission…that doesn't sound too bad_, thought the young Captain smiling to himself.

- I understand. I'll be leaving right away!

Toushiro left the office, passed by the 10th division headquarters to get some things for his trip, successfully avoided Matsumoto ( Matsumoto : _Where could he be?...Oh, I still want Hyorinmaru! _ Toushiro *breathing deeply* : _I must suppress my reiatsu , suppress my reiatsu_) and exited Seireitei, heading north.

This is the end of the first chapter. Initially I wanted to make the story with only one chapter, but there are too many events, so there will be more. Poor Hitsugaya, he thinks it will be a peaceful mission, but he has no idea! Please review! It gives me courage to write more!


	2. A different Koorime

Thank you to all those who reviewed or put the story to their Alert/ Favorites list!

I'm really glad! So here you have another chapter, enjoy!

_This place is like a labyrinth of ice, suspended far away from the rest of the Makai_, thought Hitsugaya walking through the snowy wind. _It must be always winter…for me it's perfect, I can't complain. What could be better than to be surrounded by your own element? I wonder if the koorime's personalities have been influenced by the constant winter and the landscape. Or rather by the fact that they must run and hide from many threats?_ Hitsugaya's feet sank deep in the snow while he walked slow but steadily. He could spot few koorimes and each of them disappeared as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

_They are like shadows…shy and distant, afraid to come in contact with other creatures. That's a pity! My mission won't be so easy, after all_, thought the young Captain with a sad smile.

Suddenly he could see something move fast on the silver surface of the snow, heading in his direction. When the creature came closer Hitsugaya recognize it as a baby kitsune (fox). The little one came to him and began rubbing its small white head to his feet.

The word "cute" popped in the boy's head, but he quickly reprimanded himself for such a choice of words. However, he knelt to pet the kitsune's head and scratch it behind its ears. _You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?_! Thought Hitsugaya with a smile. Right then a blue bird found the best place to rest on Hitsugaya's head. _Oi!_ Thought the boy scowling in annoyance. But before he could chase it two other birds landed on his shoulders. Also more kitsunes and a bunch of snow usagi (rabbits) came around him.

_Great! A few more moments and I'll have my own zoo…or they will have the perfect home, unfortunately for me.I can't stay like this forever!_ Sighted the silver-haired Captain.

- They came to you, which means you can't be that bad, said a tender and soft voice, fallowed by a small giggle, like the sound of birds in spring. _So strange_, thought Hitsugaya, _such a voice here, in the middle of a freezing world!_

The young Captain turned towards that voice as fast as he could, still being surrounded by all the animals. He saw a beautiful and delicate little girl dressed in a white and greenish kimono that matched her hair. Her skin had that typical paleness of a koorime, which was in contrast with her warm and lively eyes and smile.

-Don't let yourself be fooled by appearances, said Hitsugaya getting up slowly. Two of the birds came to sit on Yukina's arm and shoulder. How can you be sure you can trust me?

-I don't sense any evil intent within you, said the koorime gently. Besides, I've been watching you for a while…you're searching for someone, aren't you? Her eyes grew a bit sad. I've been searching for someone for a long time, too…

-For who?

There was a small pause in which the girl studied Hitsugaya intently.

-My twin brother. My family and other koorime told me to forget about him, that he might not be alive and even if he was I would be in danger if I ever went looking for him.

But…, here the koorime's voice received a note of determination and hope,…I don't want to give up! I want to find him! One way or another, I will leave this place one day, I don't want to be stuck in here forever. I want to see different places and meet other creatures and someday I will find my brother, because I feel he's alive somewhere…I want to believe that! Her gentle eyes sparkled with confidence and determination.

_She's strong_, thought Hitsugaya impressed. He smiled.

-Than you'll see him soon! He's your brother, after all! If you feel and believe in your heart that he's alive, I'm sure you will find him!

The girl's features changed from surprise to joy and ran to Hitsugaya to hug him. The birds flew into the forest.

-Thank you!

-My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro. May I know the name of this brave girl? He asked, petting the koorime's soft hair. She lifted her eyes towards him.

-I'm Yukina.

-Yukina…will you come with me to Seireitei? It's the place where I live and you will be safe there. You can make friends and also search for your brother, since we have advanced equipament for various missions, including searching or tracking someone down.

-I would like that! But let's not tell them about my brother, they won't allow me to search for him.

-Than we'll just tell them I'm taking you to a safe place so that you can make friends.

Yukina bent down to tell the animals to leave. Just than a fireball passed Hitsugaya by a few inches, burning his hand a little, than disappeared in the snow. Hitsugaya flinched.

- Is there something wrong? Ah, you're injured! Please let me help!

-You have healing abilities? Yukina nodded.

-Than yes, please! Hitsugaya asked, smiling.

Yukina took his hand in hers and focused her youki to heal it.

_She has useful abilities, indeed; and lucky for me she's not so afraid as the other koorime. But there seems somebody doesn't want me to take her away or approach her_, thought the young Captain looking towards the forest, in the direction from which the fireball had come. _And whoever that someone is he's not weak, because he managed to aim precisely at me from a considerable distance. Looks like I can't move on till I see who this obstacle is and what he wants._

-Yukina, please go inside without me and prepare your family for my arrival, said Hitsugaya when the girl finished healing him. I have some things to take care of first, it won't take long.

-Will you return after that?

-Sure, said Hitsugaya reassuringly. The little koorime nodded and headed towards her house. Hitsugaya watched her for a few seconds, than used Shunpo to head towards the forest where somebody was already waiting for him…


	3. Her Brother

Me : Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was busy.

Hitsugaya : Yes, playing the game Perfect World…

Me : Hey…you're not supposed to tell that! Anyway *smiles* now I'm not so much into the game, so I can write.

Hiei : Hm

Me : What?

Hiei : You'd better!

Me : *swetdrops* I don't own Bleach or Yu-Yu Hakusho. Now on with the story! Please review!

_Am I chasing him or is he chasing me?_Wondered Hitsugaya while he was jumping through the trees, constantly feeling the threatening presence of the fireball wielder.

- "That's it, I've had it with the running around! Show yourself!" Said Hitsugaya fiercely, after coming to the ground and positioning himself in a clearing, so that he could have a good view of his surroundings.

- "So soon? I thought you would entertain me more than that!" Said a deep and fiery voice.

A youkai with a black cape, raven hair and blood-red eyes stepped into view on the branch of a tree.

-" I don't have time to play. What do you want?" Replied Hitsugaya coldly.

-"Stay away from her!" The youkai's voice was threatening.

-"Why should I? If I have her family's accord and she wants to come with me you have no say in this", said the young Captain fiercely.

-"Oh, but I do have a say. You're not taking her!"

-"Hm…" Hitsugaya studied the pissed-off youkai. "You don't seem like the pedophile type."

The youkai raised an eyebrow.

-"A kid like you shouldn't mess with grown-ups! Aren't you too little to run after girls?"

It was Hitsugaya's turn to be angry.

-"That has nothing to do with it! I'm older than you think; we might even be of the same age."

_That guy! __Why does he care so much about the koorime?Wait…his youki seems familiar. It's the same as Yukina's. Why? Are they related? They do have the same eyes. _An idea suddenly crossed Hitsugaya's mind. _Could he be?…Let's check that._

-"Shouldn't you tell Yukina that you're her brother? The girl wants to find you."

Hiei winced, but maintained his posture. Hitsugaya caught the small change in the youkai's attitude. He grinned.

-"So it is true."

-"You insolent…", began the youkai throwing death glares at the silver-haired boy.

-"Relax, I won't tell her anything. You must have your reasons why you hide it from her."

The youkai relaxed a bit.

-"But this changes everything. Of course you have a say, because you're her brother. And you've been watching her all the time, haven't you? That's why you threw the fire ball at me. But you don't have to worry, your sister will be treated well in Seireitei and I'll personally make sure that she's safe at all time."

-"So you're a Shinigami. Hm…" the raven-haired youkai studied Hitsugaya a bit, than continued with a challenge in his voice. "Prove to me that you're able to keep her safe!"

-"What do you suggest?" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "A fight?"

Hiei grinned.

-" not?" _I can't use Bankai because of the power restriction device that the Sou-Taichou decided I should wear on my body, but he doesn't seem that strong so I might not need my Bankai. Let's hope I'm not wrong!_ Thought Hitsugaya. "But before that…my name is Hitsugaya Toushiro and I am Captain of the 10th division from Seireitei. What's the name of the one who challenges me?"

-" Hiei. "

They glanced at each-other for a few seconds, after which Hiei disappeared and attacked Hitsugaya at full speed, with his katana. Hitsugaya blocked it with Hyorinmaru

_He's fast! I can barely keep up with his speed…but I can't let him see that. I have to give my best!_

With this thought in mind the silver-haired Captain pushed Hiei's katana back and began attacking. The figh continued for about ten minutes, after which they broke apart, Hitsugaya's breath a bit heavier than Hiei's.

_He's really good! His youki might not be that strong, but he surely compensates it through speed and amazing swordsmanship!_ Than he addressed Hiei in a more casual tone.

-" You're not so bad. "

Hiei raised an eyebrow.

-" You're the one to talk? Your speed needs improvement and you should practice more with your sword. But you're not bad for a kid, " added Hiei grinning.

-" Than let me show you what this –kid- can do! " Said Hitsugaya focusing his reiatsu.

" SOTEN NI ZASE (Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens), HYORINMARU! "

Silvery ice particles exploded from his Zanpakuto and formed an impressive ice dragon, with ruby eyes. The dragon lanced itself towards Hiei, but the demon could avoid it by using his speed. He noticed that everything the ice dragon touched would freeze.

-" Not bad ", said Hiei smiling in satisfaction." A dragon "…_This triggers memories_

Hiei focused his youki and was surrounded by powerful flames.

" This is the Flame from the human world. Let's test it against your ice dragon, shall we?" Hiei challenged.

-" Fire against ice..no problem. But I should warn you, Hyourinmaru is no ordinary dragon! "

- "Who said my fire's ordinary?"

With a cry, Hitsugaya divided Hyorinmaru in four dragons that attacked Hiei from different angles. Hiei's Flame rose high and increased in intensity, creating an impenetrable fire shield around the fire youkai. The four Hyorinmarus managed to break the shield in the end, but broke in the process, not before managing to freeze Hiei's left arm and leg.

-"You can't use those anymore", Hitsugaya said pointing to Hiei's arm and leg, "you're in trouble…"

-" Hn…don't be so sure"

-"As you wish…"

Hitsugaya gathered his shikai again, transforming it into a huge wave that froze everything in its path. _Even with his speed he won't be able to avoid it._

As if reading his thoughts Hiei raised his Flame shield again.

- "That won't help you "

The ice wave covered the fire youkai, but as the young Captain tought everything was over, the frozen wave began to glow, than shattered, pierced through with needles of…

_Ice_ ? Thought Hitsugaya shocked, as a needle scratched his cheek. _I thought he uses fire…how come he has ice abilities?Of course! He's half koorime…_ _He used his Flame to weaken the ice, than he pierced it with ice needles. That's a good strategy!_

After putting Hyourinmaru back in its unreleased form, Hitsugaya came to the ground near a panting Hiei.

-"You surprised me! I didn't know you could use ice"

-" Neither did I "

-"You mean it's the first time you use this ability?"

-"Hn" , approved the fire youkai.

-" Discovering an ability during a fight, that means you've become stronger. I'm impressed! And your swordsmanship is very good."

-" Your reiatsu is strong. I have to train more"

_Was…was that a compliment?_ Thought Hitsugaya surprised. _Does that mean…_

-" I'm leaving Yukina in your hands for now, but I'll be watching. And…in our next match I'll be stronger"

-"So will I"

Hiei grinnd and Hitsugaya answered in kind. Than the fire youkai disappeared.

End of the chapter. Please review!

Me : I hope the readers will like Hiei's new ability…

Hiei : Ice ? I have fire, not ice

Me : Yes, but you know… It's a fanfiction, unleash your imagination, so I had this idea to make things more interesting

Hiei : I have fire

Hitsugaya : I think it's an interesting touch

Me: Really? I'm glad!

Hiei : *through gritted teeth* I have fire!

Me and Hitsugaya : *sigh*


	4. Life in Seireitei

Me : Sorry for being late in updating! I discovered the TV show Heroes, which is pretty addictive. After watching it, I began reading fanfictions and…you know, time flows by when you're having fun.

Hiei : *fireball in his hand" I won't grill you…too much!

Hitsugaya : Wait! If you harm her the story won't be finished.

Hiei : *calms down* Ok, but only this time. No more distractions!

Me : This is the last chapter, so you won't have to wait for another.

Hiei : Hm. It was about time.

Me : *smiles innocently* Please review!

Yukina had been impressed by Hitsugaya's power of persuation and level of maturity when he talked to her family. Thanks to that, they were now both walking through the gate of Seireitei.

- " There are 13 divisions in Seireitei and each of them has features that distinguish it from the other divisions. For example, the fourth division is known for their healing abilities and medical preparation. The eleventh division is a squad of fierce warriors who fight until the end using bare physical strength. Each division has a Captain and a Lieutenant", explained Hitsugaya as they were entering the 10th division's quarters. "I am the Captain of the 10th division and my Lieutenant is…"

-" Taichoooou !" Hitsugaya was interrupted by a tall orange-haired woman who hugged him without warning, almost depriving the young Captain of air.

-" Matsu..moto…kurushi (it hurts) !"

-" Oh, sorry! Matsumoto apologized and released her victim."

Hitsugaya caught his breath.

-" Must you always welcome me this way? And I thought I told you to wear decent clothes." Said the silver-haired boy throwing a glance at the short skirt and the blouse with a generous low-cut neck.

-" But this is decent", replied Matsumoto pouting childishly.

Hitsugaya sighted.

-"Ever heard of uniform?" He asked ironically.

- "Yes, but it's boring. Since it's my day off I wanted to wear something else for a change"

Hitsugaya smiled.

- "Ok, if you want that so much. But I have a mission for you, I know it's your day off ", Hitsugaya added quickly before Matsumoto could interrupt him, "but this is something you'll enjoy."

Than the young Captain turned a bit towards Yukina.

-" We have a guest, the newest member of Seireitei. Her name is Yukina and she's a koorime. Yukina, this is Matsumoto Rangiku, my Lieutenant."

-" Hajime mashite (Nice to meet you) ! I see you care a lot for Hitsugaya, I'm glad", said Yukina cheerfully.

-" Nice to meet you too! Taichou, she's sooo cute! How come she's here?"

-" Sou- Taichou asked me to bring her to Seireitei to give her the chance of a new life. So your mission is to make her feel at home here."

-" Of course! Just leave it to me…I have some great ideas!" , said Matsumoto with a wide smile towards Yukina. The young koorime returned a little friendly smile.

-" Just don't traumatize her! I'm going to report the mission to Sou- Taichou and after that I'll return."

- " Traumatize her? Now why would I do that?" Began Matsumoto in protest, but Histugaya signaled her to stop and headed towards the center of Seireitei.

On the way he saw a familiar raven-haired girl heading in the opposite direction.

-" Kuchiki-san! "

-" Oh, Hitsugaya Taichou ! How are you?" Rukia asked and approached Hitsugaya with a smile. " I heard you were on a mission".

- "Yes, I brought a koorime in Seireitei. She'll be staying here for good, so I'm trying to make her feel at home."

-" That's good news! I'll go to meet her later."

-" How was your mission in the Human World?"

-" Oh, that! Some Hallows invaded, more than usual, but we all took care of them. You know…me, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and the others"

- " I see…well, it's good that all went well and the Human World is safe "

_I don't __want to know what damage they caused to the Human World by fighting those Hallows in the first place_, added Hitsugaya silently in his mind.

-" Yeah. Have you seen my brother, by any chance ? He's not at the 6th division headquarters."

-" No, I…."

There was a sudden loud explosion nearby. After a quick glance at each-other, both Hitsgaya and Rukia headed towards the explosion. There was a lot of smoke there, mixed with…sakura petals.

-" I….think we found your brother", said Hitsugaya as a sakura petal passed by his nose.

-" Hai…", replied Rukia, smiling bitterly. "Ehm…ni-sama?", she continued shyly.

As the smoke began to dissipate a tall, dark-haired man appeared, wearing the 6th division's Captain uniform and the trademark Kenseikan, symbol of the Kuchiki family. Rukia approached him.

-" Ni-sama! What happened ?"

-" A youkai was here. He might be a threat to Seireitei, so I did some research."

_By research h__e means full-powered attacks causing explosions, which endanger Seireitei more than the youkai_, noticed Hitsugaya silently.

-" It couldn't be the koorime you brought here, right?" Rukia asked Hitsugaya. Byakuya turned a bit towards him with a questioning expression on his face.

-" Oh, Yukina? No, she's really nice. She's harmless and doesn't like to fight."

-" I'll decide whether she's harmless or not", replied Byakuya impassive.

-" You can meet her if you want, she's currently at my division's headquarters. I have to report the mission to the Sou-Taichou, than I'll join you".

Byakuya nodded, than headed towards the 6th division quarters. Rukia said goodbye, than fallowed her brother.

_Now to find the troublemaker_, thought Hitsugaya searching all the high places from his surroundings with his gaze.

-" Hiei, I know you're here. I want to talk to you."

The small youkai appeared on a roof, with a grin on his face.

-" I have to ask you not to cause such commotions again. You could get all of us in trouble…including Yukina"

-" He started."

-" Kuchiki Byakuya wouldn't start a fight without a good reason."

-" He glared at me. I thought he wanted a challenge."

Hitsugaya sighed in defeat.

-" Look, Hiei. I give you my word that Yukina will be safe here and I'll make sure she enjoys her staying here. She's free to go whenever she wants and you can come visit whenever you want. But please don't interfere with the life in Seireitei."

They both stared at each-other for a few seconds, than Hiei gave a small smile.

-" Fine. I'll trust you on this one…for now. Don't forget our rematch!"

-" I won't."

With that the fire youkai disappeared, leaving Hitsugaya to marvel at his speed.

_He's so fast he can almost equal our Shunpo. He's amazing, indeed!_

After presenting his report Hitsugaya returned to his headquarters. He found Yukina, Matsumoto, Rukia, Ichigo and Renji gathered by the porch.

-" That's quite a reunion you have", said the young Captain lifting an eyebrow.

-" Taichou, I'm so glad you came!" Replied Matsumoto happily. " Kuchiki Taichou just left, so we ran out of gorgeous man. But now that you're here, it's ok"

-" OI ! " Both Ichigo and Renji protested.

Hitsugaya sighed, than smiled a little just for himself.

_Yeah…she'll be just fine here, Hiei._

OWARI (The end)


End file.
